zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bombling
Bomblings are both enemies and items from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. They are a species of small, spiderlike arthropods that can explode like Bombs. Similar to Bombchus and their living counterparts, Real Bombchus, they are able to crawl along walls and floors before detonation. They appear to have very primitive simple eyes. Bomblings are usually found in natural areas such as the Forest Temple, where they, serving as makeshift Bombs, are needed to complete the dungeon and defeat Diababa. In the wild, they will attempt to attack Link unless stunned, whereby picking a Bombling up causes it to initiate a countdown to self-destruction unless thrown beforehand. Bomblings as items Eventually, in Kakariko Village, Barnes, the bomb salesman, will develop these specialty bombs that can be purchased and used outside of the Forest Temple area. Link will receive a letter after he completes the Lakebed Temple, indicating that the owner has stocked up on Bomblings. Also, Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium sells them for a very high price, but after a donation to Malo Mart of 2000 Rupees, Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium is turned into Malver's Marvelous Market, Hyrule Castle Town's Malo Mart branch, where they sell Bomblings for a lower price. Interestingly, the are said to be an endangered species in their item descriptions for Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium, but later after its transformation into Malo Mart, it is claimed that the once endangered creatures have been successfully propagated. When used, these bombs will run in a straight line until they make contact with another object, at which point they will explode. If they are near an enemy, they will follow it. Ten Bomblings can be held in each bag, which can be doubled to twenty if Link finds the Giant Bomb Bag. These bombs cannot be used underwater. Although interesting and amusing weapons, they are somewhat limited in their usefulness, as a Bomb Arrow can usually fulfill any need for ranged explosions while being more plentiful (limited only by Link's stocks of Bombs and Arrows). Furthermore, they cannot be used as ignition for the cannons found in Snowpeak Ruins. Despite this, Bomblings can be useful in situations where a quick strike is necessary with little to no time to aim a shot, as they allow Link to defend against attacks and counterattack simultaneously. Like standard Bombs and Water Bombs, Link can also combine Bomblings with his Bow to create Bomb Arrows (as long as he has Arrows), allowing them to act as an additional supply Bombs for his Bomb Arrows, should he run low on either regular Bombs or Water Bombs. They can also serve as an alternative to Bomb Arrows, especially when he is out of Arrows. However caution must be taken with them as they can easily explode in Link's face if he is careless. They are also quite effective at killing Dodongo as it is quite easy to get a Dodongo to swallow one due to their speed and how they crawl on the ground. They are also effective at dealing with Stalhounds, Stalkin, Staltroop, and Stalfos (once they have been reduced to bone piles as they will crawl between a Stalfos legs when used otherwise). ReDead Knights can be taken down with only two Bombling hits. If Link is quick enough, they can also be used to kill Bomskits. See also * Bawb * Bombchu es:Bombinsecto Category:Bombs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items